


Spinoff

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Hot Load of Bred [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Breeding, Impregnation, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: A brush with fatality leaves Gintoki inneedof making sure that Gintama continues on as a series.By which he hopes to achieve by rawing you.





	Spinoff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! Just continuing to transfer over one-shot fills from my lewd Tumblr request event some months ago~! A wonderful Anon requested Gintoki and getting to work on the provided prompt was an absolute pleasure!
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy reading this~!

“G-Gintoki–! G-God you’re too much…!”

By the layers of bandages wrapped around nearly the entirety of his bare torso and legs, it was a wonder that your lover was still able to hammer his cock into your core with beastly ferocity. Considering he  _should_  still be in bed to recover from a fight that required such intensity and more, if anything you suggested to at least be on top if he was this needy to fuck you. Having been discharged less than a day from the hospital, he was supposed to be on strict bedrest.

However, stubborn and hard-headed as always, he wasn’t having it. Whether he was still energized from having to literally fight for his life, or stimulated by more perverse and primal urges, Gintoki remained situated right on top of your body, his hands spreading and pushing back your thighs while he sank his cock in and out of your core with needy fervor.

His lips, having been busy slurping and kissing upon your breasts, drew away in response to your cry while his eyes sought to meet yours. Forming a pout with his mouth, he grumbled in a huff. “Oi, Gorilla-sensei just tried to knock me out of my own series before I had the chance to set things up for a spin-off! I won’t let  _Naruto_  beat me goddamn it!”

The ramble he just uttered seemed to rile up his already raging adrenaline, his hips ramming against yours in quicker succession as he hissed out, “We’re creating little Bintoki today! And I won’t get a stupid dad haircut too!”

With a squeal, you quivered all the while your arms and legs hugged around his body. There was nothing that could beat getting fucked by an aggressive and energized Gintoki, especially one who vehemently refused to remain bedridden in light of his insatiable hunger for you. Hearing his words, his promise to fill you with his cum, you found yourself clamping down around his cock.

Though, as you always did with him, you couldn’t resist from letting out the teasing response of, “Oh s-so I’m just a vessel then? And here I thought you loved me~”

That earned a spank to the side of your ass. Though he knew you were only joking, his eyes still narrowed in a weary glare as he firmly declared, “You–! Don’t put words in my mouth! I’ve been wanting to raw you since your introduction arc! You know this!”

Suddenly, Gintoki withdrew his cock out of you, to which you let out a legitimately horrified gasp. However, this was only to instead flip you over before yanking your hips up towards him. Admiring the sight of your ass in the air while your wet, slippery core looked just so enticing and begging to be stuffed full again, he grasped onto your hips while he plugged you again with the thick girth of his dick.

Without even losing any bit of rhythm, injuries be damned, he was back to ramming away at your core. Watching you convulse beneath him upon the futon you shared countless nights together on, a grin that was half teasing yet fully affectionate pulled on his lips. “You’re going to be a sexy milf of my dreams when I’m done with you! And I’ll beat the shit out of any man who wants to try some  _ecchi_  lonely housewife shit with you!”

“Gintoki,” you moaned into the blanket beneath you, pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts with need. The animalstic urges pulsing through him paired with a fiery protectiveness made you all the more eager to be fucked by him, to hold him to his word and be stuffed full with his cum.

Which, by this point, was only within minutes to happen.

His body bowed over yours, his mouth planting onto your neck. Alternating between kisses and bites to your skin, he tightened his hold on your hips, his cock throbbing within you while finally teetering towards heavenly release.

In turn, you moaned and cried out beneath him as the walls of your core sought to squeeze and milk out whatever amount of cum he had to offer, achieving your climax.

“Shit…!” Gintoki growled out your name lowly, tossing his head back while he rode out his orgasm with continued swift, firm thrusts. “At the very least, I wish Gorilla-sensei put me in a coma so that 2 years of semen can flow endlessly inside of you…!”

An abundance of sticky warmth poured into your core, followed by body heat flopping right on top of you, sending you and Gintoki down onto the futon in an exhausted yet satisfied heap. His arms slipped around your body as tightly as you did to him days ago when he returned from that fateful battle.

Gintoki spoke something into your ear. An “I love you” that was affected by the labor of his heavy breathing. Not that you minded, by how quickly and earnestly you declared the same in response, all while your arms reciprocated his embrace.

Together, the two of you laid upon your futon, soon lost in idle but excited conversation about your future family. Though, it would soon be quite apparent the  _both_  of you would be bedridden after today.


End file.
